


my bones will make it grow

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>christmas in tyler and josh's house with added bonus child and cute fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	my bones will make it grow

**Author's Note:**

> lmao idk what im doing i wrote this in half an hour and i love josh in this okay
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy  
> xojosh

“Josh”

“Josh”

“Joshua”

“Jish”

“Jim”

“Spooky Jim”

“Dogbreath”

“Josh”

“Tyler?” Josh cracked an eye open. “What are you doing up? It’s like, 6am. Go back to sleep or something.”

“Yeah but..” Tyler whined. “It’s Christmas, Josh, you gotta, c’mon!”

Tyler grabbed Josh’s arm and started dragging him out of bed, wildly flailing, until he hit the floor with a bang.

“Tyyyyyyy….” He trailed off, holding his arms out for Tyler to pull him off of the carpet. “Is Anna even awake yet?”

“Well, no, but.. I want her to see all her presents and stuff already!” Tyler told Josh, waving his arms around.

“Fine, Ty, but at least shower and get dressed before you wake her up.” Josh sighed, pecking Tyler’s cheek and tiptoeing to the bathroom down the hall so he wouldn’t wake up their daughter too soon.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“You ready?” Josh whisper-shouted to Tyler, through the door to the bathroom. 

“-ou can ‘ome in if ya wanna.” Tyler replied, brushing his teeth. 

“You got toothpaste on your nose, ya big dumb,” Josh laughs, wiping it off with his sleeve while Tyler scrunches his nose up.

“Come on come on come ooooooon Ty!” Josh hurries him. “You needa get your clothes on!”

Tyler smirks, putting his toothbrush back in the holder and pulling Josh in for a kiss.

“Merry Christmas, Dogbreath” He whispers, laughing. 

“Merry Christmas, Baby Boy” Josh says, winking and pulling Tyler out and into their daughter’s bedroom.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Anna.” Tyler whispers, shaking her a little.

“Annnnnaaaa” Josh drags out, tickling her”

“Anna Bananaaaaa” Tyler laughs, ticking her feet.

Tyler and Josh look at each other and laugh, nodding.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS ANNA” They shout together, as Anna sits up in bed, groaning and pulling the sheets over her head.

“C’mon, Princess- we made pancakes?” Tyler tries to coax her out of bed.

She smiles, wrapping her arms around Josh’s neck, the pink hair tickling her face.

“Carry me, daddy” She asks, looking up at him.

Josh picks her up, smiles and begins walking down the stairs, Tyler in tow to the kitchen.

“Okay, so Nutella or Blueberry?” Tyler asks, walking over to the stove, as Josh sets the little brown haired girl down on a chair.

“Blueberry!” They chorus, as Tyler lifts the stacks of blueberry pancakes he had made earlier from the kitchen side.

“Knew it, losers.” Tyler says, sitting down with his own Nutella pancakes and stirring an inhuman amount of sugar into his coffee.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“Race you to the tree!” Josh yells, picking up Anna and sprinting to the other side of the house, Tyler trying to catch up.

“Yeah!” Josh shouts, high-fiving Anna, and pulling presents out from under the tree and handing them to her to sort out.

She rattles them cautiously before checking the tags, making three piles, one for each of them.

“Alright, that’s it” She grins, looking at the pile of silver wrapped presents in front of her.

“Okay, we take turns. You first, Anna.” Tyler smiles, ruffling her hair.

She carefully peels the tape off one edge of the biggest in the pile, and peers inside. 

“I got a guitar!” She shrieks, ripping off the rest of the paper and staring at the box, where a black acoustic guitar rests inside. “Awesome!”

“Now we can jam together!” Josh adds, staring hopefully at his own presents.

“You now, Daddy.” Anna adds, looking at him while he chooses a present.

“Sh-,” Josh tails off, looking warily at his daughter. “Oh my God, Ty!” 

Tyler grins, hugging him from the side.

“Where did you even….” Josh, still staring in awe at his gift, asks.

“I know people.” Tyler laughs, winking.

“Okay, you go, Dad” Anna interrupts, to get things moving so she can unwrap some more.

“Oh, yeah, okay,” Tyler says, grabbing a package at random and ripping the paper off.

Tyler looks down and grins.

“What is it, Dad?” Anna asks, curiously.

“Do you remember when you came to the Schottenstein Center with us when you were a little kid? I mean, you probably don’t, you were only two or three I think, but we were playing the biggest show we had ever played, and it was in our hometown, Columbus, where all our family live, baby.” He smiles, looking at Josh. “All the big basketball games were there, and I played one in my senior year, and that moment, I thought to myself- ‘You made it.’ I didn’t think anything could top that moment in my life. But then we played that show, and it was sold out. We had just gotten you that month, I think and we wanted to show the world our amazing little girl, so we took you onstage with us, and you were wearing these dumb pink noise blockers, and we thought you looked adorable. It was the best night of my life, baby. It’s a picture of us that night. We’re sitting on my piano and Gramma just brought you out. I guess it was our first family picture, and it’s beautiful.” 

“C’mere, you two.” Josh says, huskily.

They crawl over to Josh, who is sitting on the couch. They get up, and sit beside him, Anna in the middle.

“I love you two” Josh adds, cuddling his little family in close to his sides, and maybe he shed a little tear. A manly tear. “I wouldn’t trade you for the world.”

Tyler sighs blissfully, snuggling up to Anna and Josh.

“I wouldn’t trade you for the universe.” He replies.

“I wouldn’t trade you guys for anything ever ever.” Anna smiles.

“Merry Christmas, guys.”


End file.
